Know you know
by dOoKiE101
Summary: My 1st Even Stevens Fanfic, its more of a songfic tho :) TwittyRen


This is my first Evevn Stevens fic i have written 1 other Lizzie McGuire fic not much 2 look at lol and we will just say Ren has just graduated from college like a month before so we can eliminate all those comments about these 2 not really being in love because they are to young, frankly i think you can never be to young for love it just springs out at you!  
Anyways i don't own anything from Even Stevens(I wish i did tho!!) ...

_In these eyes, Were the words more than  
Anything that I've spoken  
As the skies, Turn to grey my heart's  
Just about to crack open  
  
So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away and I blow the ending  
  
I never want to be without you  
Oh I go here you go now I know  
What I feel about you  
There's no runnin'  
I must of been wrong about you  
Oh no there I go no control  
And I'm fallin' so now you know  
  
Feel so light, Craving not searchin'  
All this truth's left me empty  
When you run, Can you handle it  
'Cause I need you to tell me  
  
Maybe this is bold  
But I'm hoping you will stay for the happy ending  
  
I never want to be without you  
Oh I go here you go now I know  
What I feel about you  
There's no runnin'  
I must of been wrong about you  
Oh no there I go no control  
And I'm fallin' so now you know  
  
No I won't look back when I tell you what I think about you  
No I won't look back when I tell you what I think about you   
  
So the story goes, Yeah, you already know  
So don't be a fool and go spoil the ending  
_  
Twitty sat under the stars, thinking about nothing in general just how much fun he and Louis always had playing tricks on Ren and other people, but it was more fun on Ren because that gave him a good reason see her.  
He couldn't explain the feeling he got when he was around her, hell he couldn't even understand it himself... she was just so perfect, her eyes, her lips, her cheeks everything about her was just to much perfection for Twitty to comprehend.  
Twitty couldn't understand why nobody had seen this yet, there was Bobby but he totally screwed things for himself. Twitty thought he was a decent enough guy, then... he forced Twitty to sit back and watch Ren's heart get broken, this was almost to much to handle.  
  
Ren had tried not to notice Twitty always being around since Bobby had been gone, she thought that maybe it was rebound feelings but considering Bobby hadn't been around for 4 months she couldn't deny it anymore, she deffinatley had a thing for her younger brothers best friend.  
  
He had kept it to himself for to long... he HAD to tell her, no matter what her response was if he held it in any longer who knows what would happen, and it couldn't really hurt to tell, could it?  
"Maybe i haven't thought it through...No i have, i have thought to long, time to take some action" he said quitely to himself still sitting peacefully on the deck.  
It was now almost midnight, he wouldn't tell her if he waited till tommorrow it had to be done now.  
  
Standing directly under Ren's bedroom window staring at the tiny stone he was holding in his hand, pondering what he was doing there, he didn't even notice that Ren's light had turned on.  
About a minute later Ren was slowly moving towards Twitty's dark silhouette armed with a baseball bat (who knew the Stevens's had 1!) As she approached Twitty's face came more clear...  
"Alan?" She asked puzzled, Twitty almost jumped out of his skin, he was o busy thinking he didn't notice anything around him.  
  
'I wonder what he is doing here, not like im complaining i wouldn't have been able to sleep for a while anyway.  
  
"Oh h-hey Ren.." Twitty said nervously, because he had just realized he had forgotten the reason to exactley why he was there but mostly because he was looking at the most amazing sight, Ren was dressed in long pyjama bottoms and a grey-ish singlet top, she had started to get goosebumps on her shoulders from the wind blowing slighty every few seconds, her eyes, her lips...  
"What are you doing Twitty?" Ren asked in a irritated manner she didn't mean to though, she thought to herself 'He is probably here to see Lious anyway but he is looking kinda cute in this light...CUTE?' They stood in silence.  
Twitty had remembered the reason he was standing on the Stevens's lawn during the uncomfortable silence that Ren left him standing in.  
He took a step closer to Ren "Uh, Ren i was just... i just came to tell you that... i have sorta been keeping something from you for a while now and well.." Twitty slowly leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, then turned and started to walk away slowly. 'Well thats over with just waiting for the spitting sound behind me, why did i just do that she is gonna hate me forever!' He thought to himself as he walked away.  
  
Ren stood her hands shaking, she had never felt so out of control before and in this case she didn't seem to mind. 'Why am i standing here?'  
Twtty felt a sharp squeeze on his arm as he got pulled to face who ever was pulling him, Ren threw her arms around Twitty's shoulders as Twitty automatically grabbed Ren's waste to make sure she wouldn't lose her balance..  
"I don't want to spoil the ending and I don't want to be without you" was all Ren could say before Twitty embraced Ren in a deep kiss filled with emotion.  
There they stood never happier. And never to be unhappy again.

I know, i know very sappy! but atleast it has drained me now lol Plz review and nothing too nasty :) l8rz


End file.
